Sailor Red Star
by BB's girls
Summary: Kira, a curious sixteen year old, lived in America. Over the course of many years, Kira knew she was different. She was destined to do great things. Everyone close to her knew this too. The problem was what this would be…
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Red Star**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Kira, a curious sixteen year old, lived in America. Over the course of many years, Kira knew she was different. She was destined to do great things. Everyone close to her knew this too. The problem was what this would be…

In another part of the world, a cat lay sleeping. In Japan, it was night-time. As the cat named Luna lay sleeping by the window sill, a phenomenal event occurred. Up in the night sky, a star began to form. This new star burned bright red. Suddenly, the cat woke up looking straight at the star. Luna's eyes grew big with shock. _It is the star, Antares. But how can this be? When the Negaverse took over, it was destroyed. _Just as the cat blinked to be sure of what it saw, the star Antares disappeared as fast as it had came.

While in the darkness of Japan a star had formed, Kira was dreaming as usual. Usually it would be about food or some hot guy she ahd met, but this time was different. It had started off ordinary, Kira pigging out on her favorite cuisine, but as her dream progressed she was seeing faces she didn't know. And a cat. She must have been thrashing and yelling in her sleep, for her parents came in with worried looks and asked if she was ok. Kira had broken into a sweat and was feeling a bit feverish. "I'm ok," Kira lied.

"Was it that bad of a nightmare?" her father, Steve, asked. Her parents were still concerned of Kira's behavior. _Could she be ill?_

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Kira said. Then she quickly added, "I could use a glass of water though."

Her mother, Lorraine, immediately left the room to go get her some water. Her father, after Kira persisted, reluctantly kissed her goodnight and went back to bed. As Kira lay back on her pillow, she thought about what an odd dream she had had. Something still bothered her though. _Who was the blonde with pigtails? And what was with the guy in the mask? Where does the cat come into play? Why did these strangers seem so familiar?_

* * *

The day after the star had formed, Luna decided to have a meeting with the scouts. After school that day, the team met up at Ray's house.

"Girls, I have some news. Last night I saw a bright red star appear. I believe it was the star Antares, a stasr that had been destroyed by the Negaverse. I--Serena are you even listening?" Luna screamed.

"Serena! You need to pay attention! If you don't stop drooling over that picture it will be ruined," Rei said.

By then Serena had snapped back into reality. _Ahh. Why can't they just leaveme alone so I can stare at him all day? Oh Darien…_

_"_Rei, Keep your mouth shut. You--" Serena was about to say more until Luna but in.

"Girls. Girls! We need to focus!" Luna exclaimed.

"What were we talking about again?" Serena said with a blank.

"You would know if you'd pay more attention," Rei mumbled.

"I was explaining about a past star I saw last night that had been destroyed by the Negaverse," Luna said.

"You said it was named Antares? I don't believe I've ever heard of it," Amy commented.

"No, you wouldn't have heard of it before. Years and years ago when Antares had a thriving nation, the Negaverse was coming to power. Antares contain some of the most precious jewels in the galaxy. Some of these jewels could give you great powers. Many nations attacked Antares. This was before it had been invisible. Antares was the brightest star after the sun. This made it easy for many enemies," Luna explained.

"Then how did it become invisible?" Lita inquired.

"Well, as Antares was being invaded, the moon palace was having problems as well. The moon was being hit by meteors and asteroids. The Moon people could do nothing about it. Many people died… Queen Serenity discussed matters with the Emperor of Antares. The people of Antares would use their jewels powers to prevent impacts on the Moon. In return, Queen Serenity used the power of the dark side of the moon to make the star Antares invisible. Thus, Antares almost ceased to exist to the outside world. Only the moon people knew where Antares was. They said if you looked long enough, you could see a red twinkle," Luna said.

"Ok, so they struck up a deal with each other. If Antares was invisible, how did the Negaverse destroy it?" asked Mina.

There was a silence as Luna chose her words carefully. "The people on the moon were wonderful, overall. But certain individuals were like that of the Negaverse. These individuals betrayed us and our Queen. They revealed the pin points of Antares. In the end, all of Antares was destroyed. Their people were killed and their cities raided. It's been said though, that the only person to escape was the princess of Antares," said Luna.

"You said a star formed, right? Well what exactly do want us to do about it? Serena asked.

"We'll have to investigate of course," Luna said.

"Right!" said the scouts in union.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked Lorraine.

"Hmm… I don't know. We need to tell her soon though," Steve said.

"Tell me what?" interrupted Kira with a puzzled look.

Her parents exchanged glances. _Well, here it goes…_ "Well sweetheart, your father and I have some news for you. We-- Kira you better sit down for this," said Lorraine. Kira sat down obediently. _What are they getting at? Am I in trouble again?_

"Well as you know, in the army we sometimes have to move to different posts where we're needed. And your father has recently been offered a relocation. We--"

"We're moving again aren't we? What state is it this time? Oh let me guess! Arizona?" said Kira. It was all starting to make sense. Sighs _Like I didn't see this coming. _

"Yes we are moving but it's not what you think," Lorraine said. Now she was beginning to get nervous.

"What your mother is trying to tell you is we're moving to Tokyo," said Steve with much concern.

"You mean in like Japan?!" asked the shocked girl.

Her parents nodded in reply. But to their surprise, Kira got up and started hugging and hissing them; actually thanking them! "You don't realize what this means to me! I've always wanted to go to Japan! Oh this is so exciting! Why didn't you tell me earlier you worry warts?!" exclaimed Kira.

"We didn't realize you'd be so happy about it," laughed her parents.

"Oh my gosh! I've, I've got to pact. We need to get ready! And I need to get lots of money to buy all the cool things in Tokyo. But best of all, we'll have sushi every night. Watch out Japan, here I come!" Kira proclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

Kira's parents were still amazed by the willingness Kira had shown. Since there had been no objection they left as soon as possible. It wasn't the first time Kira had been on a plane but for some reason, it all felt new to her. "Mom, Dad! Look, there it is! We're in Tokyo!" exclaimed Kira. "Come on, hurry up! I want to see _everything._"

"Kira, Kira! Please slow down! There's no need to run. We'll have plenty of time to look around. Let's get our luggage and then we can go to our new home," said Lorraine.

The family finally received their luggage and took a taxi to their new home. It was a large two story home with four bedrooms and two and a half bath. There was a family room, living room, dining room with an elegant chandelier, and a spacious kitchen with an island. "I call the master bedroom!" Kira yelled behind her as she ran up the stairs.

"Nice try but we already decided you would have the broom closet downstairs!" Her father shouted after her.

"Nonsense. That'll be for Cleo," Kira stated in a matter of fact tone.

_Yeah, that's what you think,_ thought Cleo. Kira turned to her black lab, Cleo, with a strange look on her face. _Can you hear me?_ wondered Cleo. The dog stared at her mistress. They locked eyes for a moment, then Kira turned to her dad and asked, " I am absolutely starving! Peanuts don't last long in my stomach. When are we going to eat?"

"I bet you're just dying to have some sushi aren't you? Well, we'll grab something to eat on the way to pick up our new cars."

"Ughh… I ate too much," groaned Kira.

"Yummy, yummy sushi." Her dad teasingly waved what little leftovers they had.

"No! No more sushi. I'll never eat fish again!"

"Well good luck on surviving out here! All they have is fish. Delicious fish wrapped in seaweed and rice…"

"You can stop now, Dad! Geez! You know what, when I throw up, it's coming in your direction!" she shouted playfully.

"That's ok. I have my honey-bunny here to act as my shield."

"Steve, lying is bad. Even to yourself."

Kira smiled. She loved how her family could joke around and have fun together. If only her sisters and brother were here. Family was the most important aspect in her life. _What would I do without you guys?_ She went upstairs and picked the next biggest bedroom to the master bedroom. Kira then unpacked her suitcase and unrolled her sleeping bag. For old time's sake, she imagined she was outside, camping beneath the stairs. As she did so, she imagined the pigtailed girl on the moon; and there she was, living on a red star. But no, that couldn't be her. That girl is a princess with many jewels. Kira had none of that. She opened up her eyes to get rid of the images but they lingered in her mind. _I'm going crazy. People don't live on the moon! _"Oh, Cleo. What am I to do? I keep having strange dreams. If I told Mom and Dad, they would send me to the emergency room. I can't bear this alone. Sighs If only you could tell me what to do. To bad you're a dog," yawned Kira. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. _Don't worry mistress. Soon there'll be more people than me to talk to._

* * *

"I'll be back later," yelled Kira.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked her mom.

"I'm taking Cleo for a walk. Thought I'd check out the places around town. Maybe they'll even have a skate park," said Kira.

"Well, I don't like you going out by yourself--"

"Mom! I have Cleo here for my protection. Don't worry, I won't go far," Kira said as she stepped towards the door.

"Well, since you're going, you might as well pick up your school uniform," Lorraine said.

Kira froze in her tracks. "What? A uniform? For school? No one told me I had to wear a uniform!"

"Everyone has to wear a uniform to school, dear."

"This is so stupid!" grumbled Kira as she stormed out of the house. She and Cleo walked towards the park. As they walked around the corner, a cat crossed the street heading towards the arcade.

"Leave it alone, Cleo." Cleo continued to walk by her mistress but looked back to see the puzzled cat. _Hey there stranger. Bet you don't remember me, do ya_? Cleo turned around and caught up to Kira.

"It couldn't have been her. Or could it?" Luna wondered. The cat decided to follow the pair.

Kira and Cleo arrived at the park. "Ok. You go do your doggy business and I'll be on the swings." She walked off and Cleo went off to chase a squirrel. Kira sat on the swing. _Ok. Now where are all the cute asian boys I've heard about?_

Luna watched the girl on the swing. She looked awfully familiar. ' Her name is Kira," whispered Cleo into the cat's ear. The cat jumped at the noise.

"I knew it was you on the street!" panted Luna.

"Of course it was me. How many dogs have a red star on their foreheads?"

"One too many," mumbled Luna.

"So what have you been up to? It's been a few centuries since I saw you last."

"Oh, just the usually, Fighting evil at night, going to school during the day."

"Good thing it's summer, " said Cleo as she stretched out on the ground.

"So, is she ready?" Luna asked.

"Is who ready?" Cleo asked innocently.

"Don't play around with me. You know perfectly well who!" snapped Luna.

"Ok, ok. Don't have a hairball! No, not yet. Kira is still unaware of her powers. We need to let her get used to her surroundings. I will know when she's ready to be a scout. But not yet."

"We can't wait too long Cleo. Some new evil is coming and we'll need all the scouts, including the princess of Antares," said Luna.

"Cleo. Cleo! Time to go girl! Where is that mangy mutt?"

"We'll be in touch," said Cleo.

"Tonight. Meet me at the arcade," said Luna. Cleo nodded in reply and ran to her mistress.

"There you are! Come on, we got to go take you home. And then, I can get my school uniform!" Kira said with faked enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Déjà Vu **

"Hmm…This must be the place." Kira walked into Mimi's Drycleaners.

"Huh? Opps, sorry! I didn't mean to--Oh my gosh!" Kira's eyes popped out. Dozens of teenagers surrounded her. It seemed everyone was picking up a uniform today. "This is going to take forever!" Kira walked out of the store and sat on a bench.

"sigh What now?" Kira wondered aloud. "Hey, I know! There's an arcade by that one arcade. Good thing I saved my allowance."

In front of the arcade stood Serena and Darien. "Ok. So first we'll go to the park and take a stroll down Kissing Lane and then we'll sit by the fountain and go out on the lake and--"

"Serena, aren't you forgetting something that's rather important?" asked Darien.

"laughs Oh you're right Darien. We have to fit in chocolate shakes into our busy schedule, too!" Serena said.

"That's not what I was talking about. There's a scout meeting today, remember?"

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't remember," pouted Serena. "It's not that important. Not as important as us being together."

"Serena, you're Sailor Moon and with that comes responsibilities. Plus, I promised Andrew I would take a shift in the arcade. He's been all by himself with all his other workers heading off to school."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go since you don't want me around anyways," sniffed Serena.

"Oh Serena. Don't give me that look. We can talk afterwards." With that he gave her a kiss and walked into the arcade. Serena trudged her way towards Rei's house. _Stupid, pointless scout meetings. I hope Lita brought food. I'm absolutely starving!_

Kira began to turn the corner. _I could have sworn it was around here--_. "Hey! Oh, oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately," Kira apologized.

"Oh, it's ok. I wasn't looking at where I was going anyways," said Serena.

"Here you go. You dropped this…" Kira looked at the girl in front of her. This girl is like the one in my dream.

"Are you ok? Hello? Anyone in there?" Serena wasn't sure if this girl was all there. _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_

"Oh, sorry. Umm…I was just on my way to the arcade but can't seem to find it. Do you know where it is?" asked Kira.

"Yeah. It's right down there. Go straight and when you get to the sign take a left," said Serena.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm Kira by the way," smiled Kira.

"Hi, I'm Serena."

"It was nice meeting you!" Kira yelled as she waved to Serena.

"You too!" _What a strange girl,_ Serena thought. _But nice._

"Wow. I'm such a freak!" Kira mockingly hit her head. "Bet I'll never see her again after that!" _But that girl…_ _It has to be her! But what does this all mean?_ Kira at last found the arcade. She walked in to find the place nearly empty. _Well at least I don't have to wait in line._ She chose a fighting game. Kira quickly beat it and decided to play something else. _I hope the other games aren't as easy._ She looked around and saw a couple of guys playing air hockey. She went over and watched them play. One of them was really cute. _This guy doesn't even know what's coming, _Kira thought as she smiled to herself.

Kira began cheering for the hot guy. He seemed to enjoy the attention and the game became suddenly intense. Kira's cheering brought other gamers to watch the match. With one more point to win, the hot guy made his winning shot and ended the game. He looked over at Kira triumphantly. "Hi, I'm Erin," the boy said smoothly.

"Oh, Erin is it? That's a really cute name," Kira said dramatically.

"Thanks," Erin grinned.

"Wow, you are such a great player! Maybe you could teach me?" Kira tempted.

"Sure. I guess I could show you a few pointers," winked Erin.

Kira smiled at that. _What a sucker!_ They began they're game. At first Kira let him win some but as the game progressed, she showed her true talents. Erin began to sweat trying to block his side but could not succeed. Kira could see he was getting tired and hit him with a deathly blow. She smiled maliciously as the gamers watching cheered and teased Erin for losing to a girl. "I thought you said you had never played before!" Erin said angrily.

"I asked if you would teach me and you did teach me something. Now let me teach you. Never judge by appearances. It can get you in trouble," said Kira with the venom sounding in her voice. Her green eyes began to glow with fire. She watched as the boy named Erin stormed out of the arcade. _That'll teach him a lesson. _

"Alright! Who's next?" Kira yelled. 

After beating five other boys who claimed they could beat Kira, the other gamers didn't dare challenge her. "Aw, come on! Is there not one person brave enough to defeat me?" Kira taunted the dispersing crowd. Everyone left, leaving Kira by herself.

"Bunch of sore losers," Kira mumbled. Darien watched the red head with interest. _She's bold, daring and manipulative. _He walked around the counter over Kira.

"You played a good game out there," he said. 

"Yeah, if only I had some real competition," sighed Kira. She looked up to see who she was talking to. Her eyes met his for a moment then she turned away. _There it is again! That déjà vu sensation. Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Darien asked.

"Oh, no. It's just that you remind me of someone, that's all," Kira smiled at him. _Boy, he sure is good looking… No way a guy like that can stay single for long._

"Well, congrats on winning," said Darien. He began walking back towards the counter.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's it? Congrats? You're not going to play me?" Kira teased.

"Well, I don't want to end your winning streak," Darien said playfully.

"Let me guess. You think you can beat me too. We'll I'm gonna let you in on a little sum sum. In America, we don't lose."

"We'll see about that."

Kira thought he would go easy on her since she was a girl, but she was wrong. She began having a hard time keeping up. _Finally, _she thought. _A challenge._ Kira studied his tatics and noticed he always went for the right side of her goal. Not only that but he kept his left side unguarded. _Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy! _

"Remember, loser has to buy the winner a treat. I like vanilla shakes." And with that, Kira shot the puck into the left side of his goal. 

"I can't believe it! You actually beat me," Darien laughed.

"It wasn't easy, believe me. I thought for sure you would win!" Kira panted.

"You're a good opponent."

"Yeah, so are you. I haven't had to work that hard for a while," Kira smiled. "Now how about that shake?"

* * *

"Look who decided to finally showed up," said Rei with contempt. 

"Oh shut it Rei! I have a good reason for being late," Serena said as she glared at Rei.

"What excuse are you going to use this time? Let me guess. You got kidnapped by the ice cream man," Rei said sarcastically.

"Oh, you little--Let go of me! Let me at her!" screamed Serena as Mina and Lita restrained her.

"sighs Ok, Serena calm down. What is your excuse? We've been waiting a long time and we haven't even discussed anything yet," said Amy.

"Well, I was on my way here but this girl bumped into me. She seemed sick or something… She asked me where the arcade was and I showed her where to go. But by then, the city bus had already left so I had to walk the entire way," explained Serena.

"And you expect us to believe that? She was probably playing in the arcade not helping some girl!"

"This isn't a joke, Rei! I don't know who she was. All she said was she was looking for the arcade and her name is Kira."

"Whatever. You still made us waste a complete hour."

"You know what Rei? I don't even like these stupid meetings. So don't count on me staying around. I have better things to do you know!"

"Can you two just stop! That's enough. If you two don't settle your problems now, we're all going to suffer later. And the rest of us would appreciate it being quiet around here," Lita said sternly.

"Yeah, you two. Let's all be friends, ok?"

"Not until Rei apologizes," Serena said stubbornly.

"Apologize?!"

"Rei…" Lita warned.

"Look, Serena. I'm sorry I got upset but you really need to stop being late. It affects all of us," said Rei with forced patience.

"I know. I tried but I don't know, there just seemed something weird about that girl…"

* * *

"Boy, Darien! You make a mean, vanilla shake!" said Kira. 

"Well I'm glad you like it, Kira."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"laughs what do you want to know?" laughed Darien.

"Just tell me the basics. Name, birthday, favorite color and credit card number," Kira joked.

"Well my name is Darien. My birthday is August 3rd and my favorite color is black. No credit card."

"Darn! Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do actually," he said. Darien began to feel uneasy now. He liked Kira but not that way.

"Well, what does she look like? Is she nice or funny? Darien, I'll be up front with you. You're cute and nice but I don't care if you have a girlfriend or not. So please let's not feel awkward towards each other, ok?" She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. _I can't lose my only friend here…_

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now what's she like? She must be great if she's going out with a guy like you," said Kira as she finished her shake.

"Yeah. She's great alright. Her name's Serena." Kira then had a flashback. She remembered talking to the pigtailed girl.

"Hey, I met a girl name Serena on my way here. Does she have blonde pigtails?"

"Did they look like meatballs?" he asked.

"Well now that you mention it, yeah they kind of did."

"Then that's Serena, my meatball head."

"She actually let's you call her that?"

"Yeah but don't you go calling her that or she'll get real upset."

"I can imagine. I wouldn't let even my boyfriend call me that! So, have you two been an item for long?"

"Longer than you know."

"Oh so you guys are like childhood sweet hearts?"

"You could say that." Kira began wondering what he was keeping secret.

"Enough about me. Who is Kira, the Arcade Master?" Darien asked.

"If you're trying to find out my credit card number, you're out of luck."

"Can't get past you, can I? But really, tell me about yourself."

"Ok. My name is Kira Johnson. My fave color is red. I was born Nov. 7, 1991. I love to read, draw, write stories, poems, and my own songs, listen to music, and eat and sleep of course."

"Any boyfriends?"

"No, not yet. Got any single friends?"

"Actually I do. Let me go get one of them." Darien walked into the back where the kitchen was. Kira couldn't believe he actually took her seriously. He came out with guy that looked about sixteen. He had sort of short, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes with a dazzling smile to match.

"Kira, I'd like you to meet Julius Caesar."

"Julius Caesar?"

"Oh, sorry that's his nickname I call him by. He's from Rome. His real name is Erik," said Darien.

"Pleased to meet you Julius," winked Kira.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." He bent down and kissed her hand. _Oh no. He just kissed my hand and he has a hot accent!_

"So from Rome to Japan. Why did you move away?" Kira asked.

"My parents moved here for business so we left during the summer in order for me to start school here."

"Really? Same here! My dad is in the army and we got transferred here."

"It seems we have a lot in common already."

"coughs I've got some work to do in the back…" said Darien.

"Hey wait!" Kira called after him. sighs _Great, who's gonna be are chaperone now?_ Kira felt the temperature rise as she felt Erik's intense gaze.

"Kira would you like to go for a walk? I'm on my break right now and I could use some air," said Erik.

"Uh, sure." Kira looked to see if Darien was coming back and would save her from spending time with this complete stranger. (even if he is hot!) But Kira saw no sign of Darien's return. "But I have to be home soon. It's getting late," Kira said nervously.

They went to the park that Kira had went to earlier that day. They sat on the swings and talked for a long time. Erik wasn't the Romeo Kira had expected. Erik was funny and alive. He put Kira at ease immediately. Before they knew it, it was getting dark. He then helped her get her school uniform and walked her home.

"I had a good time, Erik. Thanks again for helping me."

"Anytime. So, I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. How's tomorrow around three?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then," he smiled, kissed her hand again and went home. Cleo watched the scene from the window. _I have a bad feeling about that boy…_

* * *

"Finally! I've been waiting for over an hour! Where have you been?" Luna said with a bit of bite in her voice.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Chasing cats while the others wait in front of an arcade," Cleo said sarcastically.

"Rolls eyes Whatever. Come into the arcade whre we won't be heard," said Luna.

"So… We've got a lot of catching up to do. Oh, let me go first. The other day I buried a bone not too far from here--" began Cleo.

"Actually," Luna cut in in. "I thought it best to get right down to business." It was hard for her to keep her patience. Not that the dog was helping any. _She hasn't changed a bit over these years._

"Well, I suppose we could skip the intro. What shall we talk about first, captain?" Cleo asked. _She's such a kill joy! Can't even take a joke.._

"First, have you had any indication of when past knowledge should be revealed to Kira?"

"She grows stronger each day but alas, the day has not come. Kira knows how to adapt quite easily but if something like this was forced upon her when the time isn't right…She would not be able to handle it. The hour draws nigh and soon Sailor Red Star will return to her rightful place," said Cleo, now serious.

"But there is one thing that concerns me," continued Cleo. "Earlier this evening when Kira returned home, she was with a boy. There was something rather odd about his presence. I do not trust him. Something in my heart tells me he cannot bring anything good to my mistress."

"I don't like the sound of that. It has been quiet in these parts for far too long. I fear there is another enemy approaching. Perhaps this young man is part of it. Be sure to keep a close eye out."

Cleo and Luna continued their discussion long into the night. Neither returned home until morning's first rays began to shine. Fortunately, neither household contained morning people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Forgiveness Doesn't Come Easily**

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here. You're in big trouble mister," said Kira.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," said Darien. Darien liked Kira but she was rather confusing.

"Don't give me that look! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Yesterday when you- Wait, is Erik here?" Kira looked around frantically.

"No, he has the day off. Where are you going with this?" Darien asked.

"Yesterday, when I said 'do you have any single friends', I was just joking. I didn't realize you would take me so seriously."

"Well, I thought you'd like to have another friend. Plus, he's new too so he needs to get to know other people."

"Ugh, you've ruined everything! I really don't need a boyfriend right now. Especially not someone like Erik."

"Why, what's wrong with him? Is he giving you any problems? Because if he is, I'll-"

"No, no! He's not giving me any problems. And that _is_ the problem!"

"What?!"

"Oh, Darien. He's the nicest, sweetest guy ever! Erik's thoughtful and funny… He even wants to cook me dinner," she said with a depressed look.

"Doesn't sound bad to me. Especially the cooking part since guys don't usually do that sort of thing."

"Bingo! That's the problem, the cooking part."

"Why is that the problem?" If he was confused before, Darien was completely dumbfounded now.

"He's Italian, Darien. Italian! If there's one type of food I can't eat, it's Italian. Alfredo sauce makes me want to die! Well, not really but it makes me want to throw up. And that is no figure of speech. I would literally throw up on him and his dinner after all that effort!"

"So…tell him you don't like Italian food."

"I can't tell him that!"

"Why not?"

"Darien, you got me into this mess and you're gonna get me out of it," Kira said sternly.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Darien flabbergasted.

"I don't know. You'll think of something. gasps Here he comes!" exclaimed Kira. She went and hid behind the counter by Darien. "Tell him people around here don't like Alfredo sauce. Tell him they like spaghetti and meatballs," whispered Kira.

"Hey there, Erik," smiled Darien.

"Hi, Darien. Hey have you seen Kira around? I've been looking for her everywhere," Erik said anxiously.

"Oh, um yeah I saw her not too long ago. She told me abut you wanting to cook for her. So… what are you going to make?" asked Darien.

"I was planning on making chicken fettuccine."

At that, Kira hit Darien under the counter, gesturing to him. "Oh really? Hmm. You know what, I don't think girls around here are into that kind of stuff. Why don't you just make spaghetti?" Darien suggested.

"Well, I wanted to make something special for her. Do you really think she would like it if I made something as simple as spaghetti?" Erik asked as Kira hit Darien yet again under the counter.

"Oh, trust me. She would _love _spaghetti," said Darien as he secretly glared down at Kira. Erik still seemed unsure of the idea. "Lots of people think it's rather romantic," Darien winked encouragingly.

"Hmm… I guess I could make spaghetti. It _would _be easy," Erik contemplated. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. Hey, it you see Kira, tell her I'll be waiting at the park at three." He walked out of the arcade. As he opened the door, Serena waltz in happy as a clown.

"Is he gone?" Kira asked.

"Yup," said Darien.

Kira got up and started jumping up and down, hugging Darien. "Darien, you're the best! I'd kiss you if you didn't have a --"

"D-Darien?" stuttered Serena. She stood there stiffly watching the two. "What's going on? Are you, are you-" The tears fell down her face.

"Serena, don't cry. It's not what you think-" Darien said.

"You know what? Don't even bother!" sobbed Serena. She threw down the package she had been carrying and ran out of the arcade.

"Serena wait!" Darien yelled after her. Kira stood in shock of what had just happened. Had it only been seconds ago when she had felt so happy?

"Darien, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," said Kira. "I didn't even… I didn't even mean to-"

"It's not your fault. This wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened," Darien sighed as he slumped down onto a barstool.

"I feel horrible! Maybe I should go talk to her? I'm sure I could go catch up with her if I-"

"No, don't do that! I don't think that's a good idea. That'll just make things worse."

"Well, I have to do something. You just helped me tremendously. Let me help you," pleaded Kira. But Darien just shook his head. _I'll make things right… somehow, _Kira thought.

She bent down and picked up the package laying on the ground. Kira looked inside to find a broken picture frame and a slightly torn picture of what was once a happy couple.

* * *

"Where is she?" Erik wondered out loud. He was sitting on a swing at "their" park, staring at a pigeon. "Did I scare her away?" Erik looked around at the empty park, doubts overcoming his thoughts. "I believe I've been stood up," he said to the pigeon.

He was about to leave when he saw Kira coming towards him. He ran to greet her but slowed down as he saw the look on her face. "Hi Kira!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey…" She seemed distracted and walked past Erik as if she hadn't really heard him. He followed her over to the swings, although she hardly noticed him.

"So… what's up?" Erik asked causally. _If something's wrong, I probably shouldn't press her,_ Erik thought. Kira sighed but didn't say anything. Both sat in silence, until Kira burst out, causing Erik to jump in surprise.

"Ugh, everything is so messed up! After all he did for me and I can't even repay him! He helped me and then I ruin everything. Why is it that when one's happiness is full the other's is empty? If she hadn't walked in that very moment she wouldn't have seen me hug him. But oh no! She just had to run off and cry and it's all my fault! Now Darien's sad and their picture is ruined-"

"Kira, I don't know-"

"There were tears everywhere! I could have mopped the entire arcade with all the tears-"

"Kira, you need to calm down-"

"And you know what?" Kira looked over at Erik fiercely. "I don't even like blondes! Always have hated them. And those ridiculous pigtails! Everyone knows they went out of style after Brittany Spears wore her hair like a slutty school girl! If I had some scissors-"

"Kira!"

"What?!"

"Good. I thought you would never stop rambling! I didn't take in a single word you said. Kira, I want to help you, but I need you to start over. From the beginning but slowly this time," said Erik. Kira scolded him for a moment but finally gave in. She began to explain the story about how Darien had helped her with a problem and as Kira was giving him her "thanks hugs", Serena had walked in.

"I just feel awful since he helped me and now he wont let me help him by talking to her." She felt strained by the day's events and she was beginning to have a throbbing headache. She began to massage her forehead. She nearly jumped out of her swing as she felt something on her forehead but as she began to re-feel her head it was no longer there. Kira looked over at Erik and noticed he was staring at her. She blushed from the attention.

"Kira, what exactly was the problem that Darien helped you with?" asked Erik. He tried to keep his voice even but he wasn't sure it had worked. _Oh no. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that!_

"Oh, I was uh- having friend problems, that's all," she said quickly. He didn't seem quite convinced but let it go to much of Kira's relief.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should go talk to- Serena isn't it?" Kira nodded in response.

"That's what I was thinking but I don't want to get Darien mad at me."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Erik said in a macho voice.

Kira laughed and said, "Thanks Erik. I'm glad someone's on my side."

"Does that mean I get a hug in payment for my help?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Kira grinned. She got up, hugging him fiercely. She felt embarrassed for hugging him so tight until she noticed he was hugging her with equal force. They two stood like this for a moment until they released each other sheepishly.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" Erik asked.

"Wow, it's amazing! We haven't even known each other that long and you can already read my mind." They both began walking towards the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really hate blondes?"

"What? Oh, no! I just get worked up in my rants."

"Oh."

"You better watch out too. You're next on my list," Kira said with a sly smile.

It turned out that ice cream was exactly what Kira needed. The couple left the park and walked towards the ice cream parlor. Well, at least on Erik's part. Kira began to skip along, humming some song and occasionally take Erik's hands and swing him around, which would send him towards walls. Kira would immediately apologize and continue the pattern. Erik noticed all the weird looks they received but he was just glad Kira was happy. _I made her happy, _he thought. With that thought he smiled and began the game too. He swung Kira around sending her towards a wall but she just laughed. She and Erik finally made it to the ice cream shop and stopped their antics.

"Hmm, it's definitely not what I'm used to back home, but it'll do," Kira said thoughtfully.

"Okay. I want sweet cream and vanilla bean ice cream with some cookie dough," she told the cashier.

"I think I will have vanilla," Erik said.

"What?! You can't just have _vanilla_!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why not? I like vanilla," Erik said defensively.

"Yeah but that's _so boring_. Here, I'll choose something for you. Okay, he'll have peanut butter and chocolate silk ice cream with reeses cups."

"Will it taste good?" Erik asked uneasily.

"I don't know. I've never had it," Kira grinned ruefully.

"Here you go," said the cashier. He handed ice cream to Kira as she paid for the treats.

"Thank you!"

"Wanna go eat these at the park?" Kira said happily.

"Sure…" Erik said sulkily.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I'm sure it'll taste fine. Just try it!" She handed him his cone and waited for him to take a bite.

"Oh come on. It's not like it's an alien or something! It's just ice cream."

"Ok… But if I die, I blame you."

"Fine, fine. Just eat it already!" Kira said with an exasperated look. Erik cautiously took a bite of his ice cream. Kira watched him intensely waiting for a reaction. He turned to Kira and said, "It tastes better than vanilla!"

"Ha! What'd I tell ya? Okay. Now when do I get a bite?

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair trade." Erik and Kira exchanged cones.

"Oh, I am so good! And to think you doubted me," said Kira. When she heard no reply from Erik, she looked over at him.

"Hey! I said a bite! That doesn't mean I gave you permission to make out with my ice cream! You don't see me gobbling up your ice cream, do ya now?"

"You caught me. I'll take my ice cream now," Erik said as he gave Kira back her ice cream.

"I don't think so! I'm gonna take as much as _you_ did." Kira began eating both ice creams, switching every other lick. Erik tried to grab his cone but Kira ran off over to the playground. She went down the slide followed closely behind by Erik. He finally caught Kira by the shoulders. She turned to go over to the swings, when she realized Erik was still holding her. She looked up in surprise just in time to see him bend down to kiss her, but just as their lips were about to meet, Erik turned away. Both stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Kira, I- I'm sorry. I just can't- I have to go." Kira watched as he ran off in the opposite direction. She walked over to a bench ten feet away and sat down. She watched as the ice cream melted and began to drip down her hands. In her mind, Kira replayed the scene over and over again, thinking of what she had done wrong.

* * *

"Um, hi. Is Melissa there?" Kira asked over the telephone.

"May I ask who's calling?" a man replied.

"Yes, this is Kira."

"Oh! Oh Kira! I hardly recognized your voice," said the man.

"That's ok Mr. Perry. Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to Melissa."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed her."

"Oh… Could you tell her to please call me back when she gets home?" asked Kira.

"Of course! It was nice talking to you again," said Mr. Perry.

"Yeah, you too." Kira hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. Cleo jumped up on the bed beside her and licked her face. Kira reached out and gave the dog a big hug.

"Oh Cleo! I don't know what to do! Erik's avoiding me, I can't get hold of Melissa and I don't have anyone to help solve my problems." Cleo pricked her ears and jumped off the bed. She ran over to the door and began to bark. Kira ignored her. Cleo then started to paw and scratch the door.

"Not now Cleo! I don't want to go for a walk," complained Kira. Cleo tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand. _No, not the sad face!_

"Oh alright! We'll go for a walk. Like I have anything else better to do," Kira grumbled.

The girl and her dog walked out of the house, deciding to walk a different way. Neither knew where they were heading but seemed determined to arrive at the unknown destination. Kira noticed she had stopped walking. She looked up and saw a beautiful temple. Kira began to walk up the steps with Cleo racing ahead of her. She stopped to look at a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Kira looked around and decided to investigate. She poked around the building trying to find someone.

"Can I help you?"

"Whoa! You scared me!" exclaimed Kira.

"Oh, sorry. Are you looking for some one?"

"No. I was just- actually, I don't know what I was doing…" Kira looked at the girl in front of her. She had black raven hair and was wearing some sort of robe. _She must work here,_ Kira thought.

"Perhaps you came to ring the bell. Lots of tourists do," the girl said as she motioned to the bell of the shrine.

"Actually, I'm not a tourist. I live here. I just moved here."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I used to live in Washington state." The girl just stood there with a blank face as if trying to recall where she had heard of a place called Washington. "Washington is in America, if you're wondering," Kira said.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. Wow that's cool," the girl said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Kira smiled.

"Do you miss America?" the girl asked.

"Yes but I like it here in Tokyo. Although, I do miss my friends…" Kira thought of how she had tried to reach several people and none had answered her calls. _Maybe they weren't as sad as I thought. Maybe they don't miss me at all…_

"I'm sorry. I know how it must feel to have left all those you treasure. Come on. I'll have my grandpa fix us some tea with cookies and you can tell me more about America," said the girl.

"Do you have herbal tea? I'm pretty picky with my teas," said Kira.

"Oh yeah, we have herbal tea. If it's a tea, we have it," the girl replied.

"Wait a minute. I feel so silly but I don't even know your name," Kira said sheepishly.

"Opps! I guess we forgot about formal introductions," the girl put out her hand and said, "My name is Rei."

Kira shook Rei's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Kira."

"Alright Kira, how about those cookies?" Rei asked with a smile. Kira smiled back. The two girls walked around to the other side of the temple to Rei's room. After a Rei introduced Kira to her grandpa, he brought in the goodies. Both made small talk about America while they munched on the treats. After a little bit, the room was silent. Kira began to squirm from the tension. She looked over at Rei and saw that she was watching her.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but I've noticed that something has been bothering you," said Rei as she stared down at her teacup.

""Is it that obvious?" asked Kira.

"No, I just have a knack of sensing these things," laughed Rei. Then she grew serious. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kira then began the grueling process of how she had met a guy at the arcade and they had instantly become friends. She told Rei how he had tried to kiss her but then ran away; how she had been so confused and befuddled. And to Kira's surprise, she even told Rei how lonely she felt since none of her friends seemed to want to talk to her. In the back of Kira's mind, she noted that she had found another person to talk to. This was unusual since Kira wasn't this open to strangers. _Well, at least I've found another friend here. Even if Erik isn't talking to me…_

Kira finished her story and sat contemplating with Rei. Each say peacefully, thinking of how to solve the problem at hand. Finally, Rei spoke up.

"Well, I think the only thing you can do is just give him some space. If he really likes you that much, I'm sure he'll come around. But I can't think of why he left in a hurry. It makes you wonder…"

"Yeah, I guess I'll just wait for him to come to me. Thanks for listening, Rei."

"Anytime! Hey we should get together again sometime," Rei said.

"Yeah that'd be fun!" Rei waved as Kira left and began to walk down the steps she had nearly forgotten Cleo but had found her dozing under the cherry tree. As Kira walked down the steps, she saw someone coming up the steps towards her. Then she recognized the person to be Serena. _This is my chance to make things right!_

"Hey, Serena!" called Kira as she ran down the steps. Serena froze in her tracks as she saw Kira run towards her. _What does she want now? Is my boyfriend not enough? _Serena began to turn and run away.

"No, no! Wait! Please, we need to talk!" Kira shouted after Serena. Kira finally caught up to her. "Hey, I want us to talk," Kira panted. Serena continued her fast pace. "I want to apologize for the other day. Can we slow down?" Kira pleaded.

"Serena then abruptly stopped in her tracks. "Look! I don't care if you're with Darien. Go ahead and have him!" Serena yelled, tear had begun to well in her eyes.

"Serena I know you don't mean that-" Kira started.

"No! You don't even know me! What do you know?!" The tears burst and Serena ran away again, but this time Kira didn't follow. Kira watched the crying Serena run down the street out of sight. _So much for making things right…_


	4. Chapter 4

object width"300" height"80" param name"movie" value" http://media. name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src"http://media. type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"300" height"80" wmode"transparent" /embed /object 

Disclaimer: I do own 3 of the salior moon seasons but I don't claim it as my own work blah blah blah

Author's Note: Ok I'm sorry it takes me forever to type up the chapters for this story. I'm just too lazy... and busy. But I hope you like this chapter and RR!!!

**Chapter 4: Drain It Away**

When Kira went home that night, she locked herself in her room. Her mother tried to get her to come down for dinner, but Kira refused and told her mom to leave it on the table. But Kira never went down to eat it. Of course she was hungry, but she felt too depressed to leave the comfort of her bed. All night she listened to the band Paramore, constantly repeating the song "Emergency." The lyrics rang in her head long after she turned her radio off._ It's really not your fault…No one cares to talk about it… I've seen love die, way too many times… When it deserved to be alive… And I've seen you cry, way too many times… When you deserved to be alive_…"Ughh! I can't take this anymore!" Kira screamed into her pillow. She threw her pillow with all her might at the opposite wall to her, which in turn knocked over several tiems. Kira moaned and went over to pick the stuff up. As Kira bent to pick up the things that had fallen, she saw something hiding behind her dresser. Kira strained to reach it but barely touched it._ Come on. Almost there_…"Ah-hah! I found-" Kira looked down at the object and was surprised to see, of all things, her rubber ducky! Kira laughed freely for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Aww, my little ducky. I haven't played with you in forever!" Kira said as she walked over to her bed. She stared at the little toy and thought of the good old days when she took baths everyday._ I wish I could go back to when life was so simple and I had fun in the tub… Well, why not_?"Yeah, I think I'll take a bath," Kira thought aloud. "Just relax in a nice, soothing bath." Kira went into the bathroom and turned on the steaming water and stripped down.

"Oo, ee, ahhh," Kira said as she slipped into the tub. "Just what I needed." She sat there for a moment and realized she'd forgotten her ducky. She reached over the side and grabbed the duck, placing it gently into the water.

"It's been a long time since I've had a bath, but I think I might just be too old to play with you. I'm sorry ducky but- we've grown apart!" Kira said dramatically. "Even so, I guess you can stay in the tub with me. Kira laid ther, watching the duck float on the water's smooth surface as the water gently lapped over it._ So peaceful and serene. I wish I'd thought of this earlier._

As she laid there, Kira thought of nothing in particular. But then her mind turned to the coming day. What should I do tomorrow? Kira asked herself. She thought about going back to Rei's, but she didn't want to bump into Serena again. She knew it would be too much, for the both of them. And she didn't want to go to the arcade. She just didn't feel like explaining anything to Darien. And she most definitely didn't want to go to the park. Kira still didn't know what terms she was on with Eric. And Frankly, she didn't want to worry about it. Not yet.

"Geez. All the safe havens from home are now dangerous. No way do I want to spend a day home with mom nagging me about what's wrong! There's got to be something I can do without being forced to lock myself in my room…" Kira thought for a bit, when it struck her. "Of course! The library! I'm low on new books anyways. I'll go to the library, stop at a café, and go by that one music store down the street."

Finally, with her plans all set out, Kira got out of the tub and dried herself off. "Nothing like a bath to cheer you up! Like I always say, If you got a problem, drain it away!"

* * *

"Aw, Tamashii! So glad you're back," said a voice within the darkness. 

"Really? Is that so Hamoru?" replied Tamashii with a dirty look.

"Well of course! It has been terribly lonely without our little brother around, hasn't it boys?" said the man named Hamoru. Several men in the surrounding circle nodded.

"You see? You have been missed!" Hamoru said with false sincerity.

"Kindness is not one of your qualities, Hamoru. What more do you wish of me?" said Tamashii.

"Come now, Tamashii. Is that any way to speak to your older brother? Do you not remember all that I have done for you? Would you show ungratefulness to the one who saved your life?" asked Hamoru. Tamashii continued to glare at his brother. But soon his harden expression softened.

"I have not forgotten brother," said Tamashii.

"Good. Now come give your brother a hug." Tamashii reluctantly went over and let his brother embrace him.

"So brother, how is the lovely planet Earth?" Hamoru asked casually.

"It is everything we expected brother! Just think of it! We will finally have a place to call home!" Tamashii said with excitement.

"Yes, but we must first find the treasures that were stolen from us," reminded Hamoru.

"I don't see why we even bother. There's no need of such thing in order to live peacefully on Earth. When I went to Earth, I was a normal person. No one knew who I was and I was able to blend in. We don't need any treasures to mix with the humans," said Tamashii.

"Blasphemy! Those treasures are of high importance! We will not stop looking for the treasures until we find them!" flared Hamoru.

"But-"

"Do not defy me, Tamashii or I will put you in your place!" roared Hamoru, all kindness lost from his voice. The room was quiet and silent figures watched the two brothers in the center.

"I mean no harm, brother. Do not be angry with me. I will do what you want me to do," Tamashii said submissively.

"Very well. All is forgiven. Now, brother, is the time to start your first task. Find the one who holds the jewel of power."

"As you wish, Hamoru."

* * *

Kira awoke early that next morning even after going to bed that late. She took a shower in record speed and ate a quick breakfast. Kira wrote to her parents explaining where she was going, how long she'd be, and when she would get back. She made sure the note would be easily found by her parents and left. She felt better when she left the house. It was as if she was able to leave all the stress and tension from yesterday behind. 

It was a beautiful morning as Kira strolled down the quiet street. Kira observed her surroundings with interest. Before, she had not stop to see the beauty of Tokyo. But now as she looked up at the mornings rays, its fingers stretching over the horizon, she knew she had fallen in love with Tokyo. Kira was almost sadden at the prospect of reaching the library so quickly. She took one last look at the sunrise before entering the library.

"Wow… I've never seen such a large library!" exclaimed Kira. "Back home, they're always so small but here… People in Tokyo must really like to read." she looked around to find the place practically empty besides the librarian who was stacking books on a shelf. Kira wandered around inspecting the many books. She found the fiction section and began browsing through the titles. She found a few interesting books and took them over to what seemed a private looking table. After reading a chapter or two out of each one, she found the books not to her taste and began the search again._ I wonder if this library has any Garth Nix books._ Kira went over to the N-section trying to find her favorite author. "Ninna… Nison… Nitra… Nix! Here we are- huh?" Kira looked up to see a girl with short, beautiful blue hair reaching for the same book.

"Were you wanting this book?" the girl asked.

"Oh, yeah but you can have it," Kira said.

"Oh no, I couldn't! Here, you have it."

"No really, take it. It's your. Plus I've read it five times already," laughed Kira.

"Yes but I insist you read it again. I'm not sure I'll be able to find the time to read it. I'm sure you'll put it to better use."

"Why do you say that?" Kira said, taken aback.

"Well, I'm reading ten other books right now," the girl said.

"Ten other-books! What?!"

"Oh, well uh- yes. School is about to start so I'm studing for some up-coming classes. And well- I just like to read." Kira continued to gape at her and the girl fidgeted nervously. "I suppose you find that pretty weird," the girl said timidly.

"What? Oh no, not weird! I just find it amzing that one person can read so much at once," said Kira.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a amazing. There are plenty of people who read many books at a time," said the girl humbly but blushing just the same.

"But it is! At least, to me it is. I love to read but I'm so slow. I usually only read one book at a time but if I'm ambitious I read two." The girl laughed and Kira decided this would be a good opportunity to introduce herself.

"I'm Kira by the way."

"Hello, I'm Amy."

"Well Amy, would you like to come sit with me? Maybe you could teach me how to read three books at a time." Amy smiled and the pair went and sat at the table together.

"So what other books are you reading?"

"About half of them are for my computer class this summer," replied Amy

"Pardon?" choked Kira.

"I said-"

"No, no I heard you but I can't believe you would read stuff like that! Surely it must be required?" asked Kira.

"No it isn't required but it helps me in the long run."

"That's true… Well then, what else are you reading?"

"I have some books about doctors and pediatricians."

"You're telling me that you only read non-fiction books?!"

"For the most part, yes, I do."

"Wait… then why were you in the fiction section?" Kira asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know. I've always wanted to read a fantasy book and a friend of mine suggested Garth Nix as a good author," said Amy.

"You've never read a fantasy book?!" exclaimed Kira.

"No…" said an embarrassed Amy.

"Oh, then it's settled. I'm gonna give you this book and I want you to forget about all the other books you're reading. I'm sure someone who can read ten books at a time can read just one at a time."

"But I have to-"

"Nope. Don't argue. You're gonna read it, like it or not."

"I don't know…"

"Tell you what. I'll treat you to some hot chocolate if you'll read it."

"Well, I guess."

"Good, cuz I don't take no for an answer," winked Kira. "C'mon. there's a café just down the street." The girls went and checked out the book then set off to the café.

* * *

"Umm… I'm pretty sure it was down this way somewhere," Kira said. 

"If you want, I can show you some other cafes that I know about?" asked Amy.

"No, no I'm sure I'll find it. Well maybe not. Sorry, I'm really lousy with directions."

"Oh, it's alright. Wait a minute- Is that it over there?" Amy asked. Kira looked over where Amy was pointing. Sure enough, the bustling café.

_"_Thank goodness! I'm starving to death! It's a good thing I have you to lead me in the right direction, Amy." The two girls walked into the café and got into line.

"Alright, I'm gonna get a hot chocolate and a muffin. Do you know what you want?" asked Kira.

"I think I'll have some chamomile tea," Amy said.

"I can help you over here," said a cashier at the far end of the café.

"You go find us a table and I'll pay for it," said Kira as she walked to the cashier.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate, chamomile tea, and a poppy seed muffin," said Kira.

"Ok that'll be $7.53." Kira searched through her purse to find that she was short of change. She only had $7.16.

"What if I said I was short 37 cents?" asked Kira. The cashier gave her a scrutinizing glance but said nothing. Kira continued to dig through her purse to no avail.

"This should cover it," said a voice behind Kira. Kira froze and slowly turned around, praying she had imagined the voice. But sure enough, she had been right. Erik stood smiling in front of her.

"Come here often?" Erik asked mischievously. Even if she had tried, Kira wouldn't have been able to answer. She stood there stiff as stone. There he was acting as if nothing had happened, having the nerve to smile innocently.

"Kira?" She heard his voice but it was so very far away…_ This doesn't make any sense._ Images of that day at the park flashed through her mind like a film projector_. No sense at all."_Here's your order, miss." Kira's eyes snapped opened. She absently grabbed the drinks and muffin, moving past Erik quickly.

"Kira wait! Can we-"

"Sorry Erik but my friend Amy and I have other things to do. I'll see you around, yeah?" But she didn't give him time to answer. Kira signaled to Amy as she rushed out of the café. Kira resisted the urge to look behind her and determinedly kept walking at a fast pace. When they had walked a block or so, Kira slowed down and looked over at Amy. She was surprised that Amy hadn't immediately demanded to know what was going on. _That's what I would have done if I were her,_ thought Kira

"I guess you probably want your tea now," Kira said as she gave Amy her tea.

Several minutes passed before either said anything. Finally Kira couldn't stand it any longer. "Amy, why haven't you asked me any questions?" Kira asked quietly.

"I don't like to get into peoples' business when it's none of my concern," said Amy.

"Well I don't mind if you ask."

"Ok then. What happened back there?"

"I don't really know to tell the truth… It's complicated." Amy gave her an inquiring look. Kira sighed. She began to go through the tedious process of explaining what had happened between her and Erik.

"I'm not really sure what happened that day. I mean, did I do something wrong?" Kira asked.

"Well maybe you just misunderstood. Maybe he had somewhere important to be?"

"No, no it didn't seem like that. Maybe he left a girlfriend in Italy."

"Italy?"

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? He's from Italy. He just moved here, like me."

"Well I suppose that's a possibility. Have you tried asking him about it?"

"Um, no. That's the first time I've seen him since 'it' happened," Kira blushed.

"Then that answers it, doesn't it? You just need to talk to him and hear his side of the story." Kira nodded in reply. This was all sounding quite familiar to Kira. Serena flashed before her eyes. Serena hadn't cared to listen to her explanations either. In fact, Kira had run away from the problem just as Serena had.

"Yes, you're right. I can't run away from my problems. But… I just don't think I can deal with it right not. It can wait a day or two," sighed Kira. Amy said nothing but Kira could tell she was holding back in say something.

"Go ahead Amy, I know you want to say something."

"Well it's just that, do you really think it's fair to leave him in the dark til then? And keeping yourself in the dark for that matter. Perhaps it would be better to do it as soon as possible?" Amy said nervously. It wasn't her business and she had just met Kira. She wasn't used to speaking her mind so openly to newly acquaintances.

"Yeah, I guess. But let's not talk about it now. I know where this cool music store just opened up by my house. Let's check it out, ok?"

"Ok but I can't stay long. I have to be to my computer class in an hour," said Amy as she looked at her watch.

"Don't worry, it's just up ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, silly! I know Tokyo like they back of my hand. Hmm… now that I think of it, I haven't really looked at my hand that much. Oh hey! There it is!" The two went in and looked around.

"Oh yes! They have the New Years Day CD! I've been looking for this one. But I guess I'll have to wait til next time. Hey Amy- what the!" Kira looked over at Amy. She had wondered over to the classical music section. "Amy, what are you doing?!"

"Well I've been trying to find a good collection of Beethoven sympathies-"

"Beethoven?! You only listen to classical music?!"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that! Put the CD down and back away from the shelf!" Amy did as she was told. "Now come here and I'll show you some real music."

Kira took Amy over to the rock section._ Hmm… I wonder if they have it. Ah-hah!_ Kira handed Amy a CD.

"Paramore?" asked Amy.

"Yup it's one of my favorite bands. I bet you'll like it."

"I'm not so sure, Kira."

"Come on, trust me. You gotta learn to take chances. And if you don't like it, you can always return it, right?" Kira knew she was winning. How can you beat an argument like that?

"I suppose I can try it out. But I'm gonna get Beethoven too," Amy said defiantly.

"Good to know you have a backbone Amy," Kira smiled. They both laughed.

"gasp Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" exclaimed Amy. They went to the cash register and bought the CDs for Amy. "I'm sorry I have to leave on such short notice. But I hope we can meet up and do something like this again."

"Yeah, that would be fun," smiled Kira. "It was nice to meet you, Amy."

"It was nice to meet you too, Kira. Goodbye!"

"See ya later!" waved Kira. She watched as her friend walked down the street and dash around the corner._ I'm glad we met. Now I have another friend to talk to. How long have I been in Japan again?_

Kira began the journey home. She still had some unpacking to do and summer was closing to an end.

* * *

Erik watched as Kira walked home. He poked around the corner to make sure she wasn't looking and began to follow her. Erik watched as the sun glinted off Kira's red hair. The way her hips swayed as she walked. The way her legs moved so gracefully…_ This is insane,_ Erik thought_. I can't believe I'm actually stalking her! She'd kill me if she found out! Erik sighed. But what else am I supposed to do if she wont talk to me?!_ He thought about the other day in the park._ I was so stupid! How will I ever explain to her that I can't have any feelings towards anyone? She'll never be able to understand. I don't think I could even begin to explain it. Not that I'd ever be able to her all "that." My brother would kill me._

Erik kicked a wall out of frustration._ Ouch! Okay, not a good idea… But what can I do to make it up to her?_ Erik looked around him looking for a sign._ sighs Nothing I say will make a difference. Plus she's not even talking to me._ Erik glanced at the store he was passing._ Wait…_ Erik smiled to himself.He knew exactly what he could do to get back into Kira's heart! All he needed now was a plan to put into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How do you make sushi

**Chapter 5: How **_**do **_**you make sushi?**

_So hungry… _Kira stared at the full cabinet. _Isn't there anything to eat in this house? grumble grumble _"I know, I know. If only we had some decent food in this house," said Kira as she patted her tummy. _I thought mom just went to the market yesterday. _"Hey mom! What are you making for dinner tonight?"

Kira waited for her mother to answer. Kira sighed. Her mother had been unpacking and sorting through their junk for two days now. _I had no idea that we had so much stuff,_ Kira thought. _I guess I'll just surprise her and make dinner myself. But what to eat? _Kira once again stared at all the useless items in their cupboard. grumble grumble _Whatever it is, it needs to be something quick and easy. _Kira got a few cook books and looked through them. _I don't think they'll have all this stuff. We're in Japan now… _"Sushi sounds good," Kira said aloud. "But I don't know the first thing about making sushi."

Kira went upstairs to their recently installed computer. _Let's see… hmm that looks too difficult. Let's find something else. Hmm this sounds good. _Kira printed off the recipe she had found. "Ok so I need to get sushi rice, wasabi, nori, salmon, tuna, and cucumber. Should be easy. Mom, I'm going out!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the store to pick up some things for dinner."

"Ok but be home before dark!"

"I will," called Kira over her shoulder as she left the house. _Let's hope I can find the _

_supermarket…_

"Why did I walk all the way here?" Kira grumbled to herself. "This store is like three miles from my house! And I'll have to walk home with all the stuff I buy!" _At least I'm finally here. _Kira walked into the store. _I hope I can find everything. _

"Ok. First item on the list is sushi rice. Holy Ravioli!" Kira looked down the aisle and saw rows upon rows of rice. _I don't even know where to begin! Which rice is better? Should I get the cheapest one? This one? Oh, oh how about this one? _Kira stood there overwhelmed by her choices. _Maybe this one? Oh well…guess we'll find out. _

"Do you need some help?" Kira looked up to see a tall girl around her age looking down at her. She had green eyes and her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Umm, well kinda," blushed Kira. "I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"You're making sushi right?" the girl asked. Kira nodded. "Then you should buy this kind of rice. It's not one of the cheapest but it has good quality."

"Oh thanks! I wasn't really sure what to buy. There are so many brands…"

"Yeah, that usually seems to be the case but this is Japan after all," smiled the girl.

"So it would seem. Thank you for your help!" Kira said.

"No problem!" said the girl as she walked away.

It took longer than expected, but Kira was finally able to find all the things on her list and get checked out of the store. _Good thing that girl helped me or I would have been there for hours just trying to pick out what rice to use! _Kira began the long walk home, not really paying attention to where she was going. _Hmm maybe I'll make some potstickers to go with the sushi. And some stir fry too. Ugh I'm so hungry! I really need to hurry home. What the-_

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you like that," said Kira.

"That's alright. You can just give me your money in payment," said the man in front of her.

"What?" Kira looked around her. She had taken a wrong turn and had been walking down an alleyway. With no one around. Kira turned back to the man who now had a gun pointed at her.

"Like I said, you can give me your money."

"Hey, hey don't be hasty. I'm just going to set down my bags and get out my wallet." _Holy crap! What am I going to do?! _Kira's mind began to race through her possibilities of escape. Kira got out her wallet and tried to make her hands stop shaking. _Oh no!_ Kira looked down

at her empty wallet in despair.

"I- I don't have any more money," said Kira timidly.

"What do you mean you don't have any more money?!" The man grabbed Kira and threw her to the ground. "You better give me your money now or I'll-"

"She said she doesn't have any money, creep!" The man and Kira looked up in surprise. _No way! It's that girl from the supermarket! What is she doing here? _The girl from the supermarket stood with clenched fists. "Let her go!"

Kira took advantage of this distraction and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine. The gun flew out of the guy's hands Kira scrambled up and reached for the gun but the man got to it first. "You little brat! I'll get you for that!" The man fired his gun straight at Kira. The shot rang in the air and the birds from nearby trees flew into the air.

Kira flinched. She opened her eyes to find the girl on top of her. _She must have pushed me out of the way just in time, _thought Kira. The girl quickly got up and ran at the man. "That's it! Now you've really made me mad!" The man shot at the girl but it went wide. The girl hit him straight in the face followed by a quick jab to the stomach. The man doubled over and dropped his gun. The girl bent down and picked it up. "Get out of my sight!" the girl yelled. The man stumbled to his feet and ran.

The girl turned back to Kira and gave her a worried look. "He didn't hurt you did he?" the girl asked. Kira sat there speechless. _This girl beat that guy even when he had a gun! With punches and kicks like that she must be a martial artist! _"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked the girl. Kira came back to her senses.

"N-no. I'm ok." Kira slowly rose up and wiped the dirt off her clothes.

"That was a close call back there. Here, this is your stuff you dropped," said the girl as she handed Kira her bags.

"T- thank you so much! That guy would have killed me if you hadn't come along!"

"Heh. Well I'm glad to have helped. What are you doing around these parts anyways? It's not safe for you to be walking around by yourself, you know." _No kidding, _thought Kira.

"Don't worry I don't think I'll ever do that again."

"Good. Some places around here aren't safe so be careful." The girl went over to a trash can and threw the gun away. She walked back over to Kira. "Are you sure you're ok? You look really pale."

"Yes, just shocked is all. Not everyday something like that happens." Kira watched as the girl's face shadowed for a moment but then the girl smiled.

"Yeah I guess not. Do you want me to walk you home? Might be best if that creep is still around."

"If you don't mind."

"It's no problem. Where do you live?"

"On Toshika Ave."

"What the heck are you doing all the way over here? That's on the other side of town!"

"Um, well, I kinda got lost you see. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I forgot…. What?"

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of a certain friend of mine. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Wait! I don't even know your name! I should at least know my savior's name," Kira said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Lita."

"I'm Kira."

"So what were you doing out here?" Kira asked.

"Hmm…? Why do you ask that?"

"Well earlier you said this wasn't a safe neighborhood. So why would you be out here?"

"Oh. Well I was on my way to see a friend of mine. He lives a few blocks from here. It's faster this way anyways," said Lita.

"I guess someone who's as good at fighting as you are doesn't have to worry about walking alone," Kira said.

"Yeah, someone who's been kicked out of school for fighting doesn't usually have problems on the streets," laughed Lita.

"You got kicked out school?!"

"Yeah a few years ago at my old school. Guy had it coming though. What was I supposed to do, anyways? Let him look up my skirt all he wanted?" Lita punched the air in front of her and then turned to Kira. "I guess you must be kinda scared of me knowing I have a bad rep."

"No… You are so cool! I would have done the same thing! I can't believe you got in trouble for protecting yourself from some perv!"

"It was pretty messed up. But at least I got to meet all my friends. I don't know what I would do without them."

"That's the best way to look at it. I've had to say the same thing to myself for years. My dad is in the military so we move a lot. I just tell myself that by moving I'll be able to make new friends and hope to keep the old."

"Military, huh? So where did you move from?"

"Washington State. That's in America," Kira quickly added.

"Wow, you're pretty far from home then."

"Mm-hmm. But I like it here. I've already met some great people. Kinda like you," smiled Kira. "Seriously, I don't know how to thank you for saving me today."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm just glad that I was there in time but hey… I think we're almost to Toshika Ave."

"Oh, thanks. I think I can manage from here. Guess I'll go home and make sushi. Even if I don't know how to make it…" mumbled Kira.

"Hey, if you want I can take you back to my place. I'm a great cook so I can teach you how to make sushi," offered Lita.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? Didn't you say you were going to visit your friend?"

"It's ok. He didn't know I was coming. Come on!" Lita began to walk down the sidewalk. Kira checked her watch to make sure it wasn't too late. It was only 4:38. _I've got plenty of time. Plus, if I tried making sushi all by myself, I might end up with food poisoning…Alright, I think I'll go with her!_

"See? Piece of cake!"

"You mean piece of sushi!" laughed Kira as she taste tested the sushi she and Lita had just made. "Wow, I had no idea I could cook so well! Well, more like you cook so well."

"No, I just instructed. You did all the work!" Lita giggled as she watched Kira cram two more rolls into her mouth. "Man, you really do remind me of her."

"Hmm…?" Kira swallowed the food in her mouth. "Who?"

"My friend Serena." Kira choked on the roll she had just swallowed. Lita patted her hard on the back. "You ok, kid?"

"Y-yes. Did you just say Serena?" Kira asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends." _Oh crap, _Kira thought._ Serena is her _best_ friend! What am I going to do? What should I say?_

"Was the wasabi too spicy for you?" asked Lita.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I haven't had some for a while, " Kira replied nervously. They lingered in the kitchen awkwardly for a few moments until Kira's cell phone went off. sigh _Saved by the bell!_ "Hello?" Kira asked into her phone. "Oh hey Mom. Yeah I'll be home in about 10 minutes or so. Ok, see ya then."

"Guess you have to go home?"

"Yeah my Mom is wondering where I am. But thanks so much for today. First you save me

from a robber then from food poisoning!"

"It was really fun! You should come over again and I'll give you more cooking lessons. I love cooking so it's no problem."

"Be careful of what you say, I might just take you up on that!" Kira said as she walked out the door. "See you around"

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!" waved Lita. Kira waved back and began the walk home.

As she walked into her house, she saw both her parents on the couch waiting for her. When her parents heard her, they both looked up with stern faces. _Whoa, what's with the intense gazes? How can I be in trouble already? I just walked in the door!_ "Hey mom. Hey dad. Something wrong?" _Play it cool. Hopefully whatever it is, it has nothing to do with you. If it does, you have food to give as a peace offering._

"Kira, will you come over here. Your mother and I have something to talk to you about." _Oh crap. Dad just said 'mother.' This can't be good… _"Kira, when you were gone, a young man named Erik stopped by and delivered some flowers for you. Now how could it be that some boy is making hits at you when we've only been here for less than two weeks?!"

"He brought me flowers?" gasped Kira. Up until that moment, Kira hadn't noticed the beautiful bouquet lying on the coffee table. Kira bent down and scooped the flowers up. _He bought my favorite! Lilies and white roses!_

"Kira, you're father and I are concerned. Do you even know this boy? Why would he go to all the trouble to personally deliver you a bouquet?" Kira's mom asked.

"He's just this guy I met last week," blushed Kira. _This is not a conversation I want to have with my parents!_ _Time for a distraction!_ "But hey I brought home dinner! Made it all by myself! Well actually, I had a little bit of help. But I have sushi, some stir fry and potstickers. I would have made some egg rolls too but then you called Mom…" Kira stopped rambling as she looked at her parents grim faces.

"Kira, why did this boy bring you flowers?" demanded Steve.

"They're apology flowers."

"Apology flowers," Steve repeated.

"Yeah, um you see, he bumped into me and spilled his coffee on my shirt. He felt really bad about it even though I told him it was ok. So I guess he found out where I lived and decided to bring flowers as an apology."

"How did he know that lilies and white roses are your favorite flowers?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Ok so maybe I was little mad when he poured his scorching coffee on me. Who wouldn't be? He asked me if he bought me flowers if I would forgive him. I told him yes because I was upset over my ruined shirt. I didn't realize he would actually do it so I didn't think twice when I told him what my favorite flowers were, " Kira explained.

"Well… that still doesn't tell us how he knew you lived here," Steve said.

"He was begging me the entire time to forgive him while I walked home the other day," replied Kira.

"Hmm… I don't know. It still seems suspicious. What do you think?" Steve asked Lorraine.

"It sounds plausible to me. We're sorry we jumped to conclusions, dear," Lorraine apologized.

"It's ok mom. I know you guys are just concerned about me. You guys are the greatest!" Kira got up and hugged both of her parents. exhales _That was a _really_ close one! I feel kinda bad for lying to them though. Oh well. They always make such a big deal out of nothing. Hmm… I probably shouldn't tell them about the robber from earlier…_

"Kira, where did you make this sushi at?"_ Oh great… What is this, Twenty Questions Day?_

Kira walked up the stairs slowly holding her bouquet. Once again she bent down to smell the sweet incense emitting from the flowers. As she walked into her room, Kira gently laid the flowers on her bed stand and sighed. _He brought me flowers… Me! Does this mean he still likes me? _Kira laid on her bed and watched her ceiling fan circling up above. _I shouldn't be feeling this way… I only just met him! Soon I'll have school to worry about and I wont have time for things like boyfriends. And Dad would probably freak if he found out anyways. He's not _that_ good looking. Ok, yes he is…But who needs flowers anyways? They only die after a few days._

"Why does everything have to be so confusing?" sighed Kira in exasperation. She picked up the flowers, ready to chuck them out the window. But as she looked down at the flowers, she saw an envelope hidden down in the bouquet. Kira slowly withdrew it to avoid the thorns from the roses. She sat down and began to read the letter…

_Dear Kira,_

_I hope you are reading this. I also hope that you like the flowers I sent to you (your favorites, right?). I know you must be extremely mad at me right now. I wont blame you. I, too, am mad at myself. What I did the other day was unacceptable. I had no intention of confusing you which is something I am terribly sorry for. It was a cowardly act on my part to run away without any explanation. However, I do have an excuse for my behavior (even if it is a rather pitiful one). _

_You see, I didn't run away the other day because I didn't like you. No, I ran away because I _do_ like you. My only fear is that by rushing into a relationship with you would give you further cause to run away (as I did.) If I had been in my right senses, I would have kept my feelings under control but… When I'm with you Kira, I lose track of myself. I feel different, a better person. I like those feelings and I don't want to lose them. That's why it is my wish that we remain friends and learn more about each other. Although I worry that the more you know of me, the less likely you will want to see me, I long to spend more time with you. By knowing each other better, then we could decide if there is something there to pursue. I wont deny, I was greatly moved to kiss you the other day but I didn't want to push you into something that you may not want to consider. _

_I know this may be too much to ask, but would you come tomorrow night to the park (our park) and see me? It's just that I feel the need to give you an official apology in person. I wont pressure you to come and I don't want you to feel obliged to. But if you do come, I promise you wont regret it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Erik_

P.S. If you decide to come, meet me at 7: 30 by the swings.


End file.
